1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a heat pipe type circular radiator and particularly to cooling fin structure of a radiator with which shorter assembling time can be obtained and greater heat dissipation capability can be reached.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Due to electronic industry being progressively developed with a trend of product design being lightness, thinness, shortness and smallness, heat generated by electronic parts such as microprocessor and chips are getting higher. It leads heat dissipation becomes a vital subject for maintaining product system running normally. Generally, cooling fins being attached to the electronic heat generation parts incorporated with a fan to remove the heat is a method of system heat dissipation in order to prevent the parts from being overheated and to prolong life span of the parts. The conventional radiators have parallel type shown in FIG. 1 and circular type shown in FIG. 2. The cooling fins in the radiator can be made by way of aluminum extruding, die casting or stacking.
The preceding three fabricating ways have been used in the parallel type radiator. Due to limit of capability of machining, the cooling fins fabricated with the aluminum extruding or the die casting is unable to be very thin such that the gross heat dissipation area per unit volume of the radiator is low. The cooling fins made with stacking can be thinner so that the gross heat dissipation area per unit volume of the radiator is high with greater heat dissipation capability.
Further, the cooling fins in the circular type radiator mostly are fabricated with aluminum extruding or die casting instead of stacking, which takes longer assembling time and higher cost.
Taiwanese Patent Official Gazette No. 196973, entitled “CIRCULAR RADIATOR WITH SECTOR COOLING FINS”, granted to the present inventor, shown in FIG. 3 and a heat pipe type parallel stacked cooling fins shown in FIG. 4 disclose a heat straight pipe is inserted through a plurality of sector cooling fins and then is bent a circular shape to join a cooling base so as to form a circular radiator. The structure of the circular radiator can be adjusted with the radian of the sector cooling fin to accommodate with limited space and provides higher heat dissipation efficiency than the heat pipe with parallel stack type radiator.